


Playground

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [36]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a stint in Berlin’s Dragon Playground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt posted upon tumblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine your OTP playing in a children’s playground and it starts raining while Person A is hanging upside down on the jungle gym. Person B comes over and starts a sweet, slow kiss with A as they hang upside down à la the first Toby Mcguire Spider Man.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/116916335717/imagine-your-otp-playing-in-a-childrens)
> 
> I had to stray a little from the prompt just a tad, in that I didn't have Paul hanging from a jungle gym, as, considering my OTP are (obviously) from Berlin, I wanted to utilise something from that city. I chose Fredrichshain’s Dragon Playground mostly for the fact that I love dragons!

Richard looked up to the sky, barely visible as a grey slice between the buildings that lined either side of the street. The buildings themselves were as grey as the sky, but they were expected and familiar in their upright concrete rows, if nothing else. Beside him, Paul walked, chatting excitedly about chord progressions and the new set of strings he’d purchased for his Gibson. Richard responded whenever he thought it necessary, giving opinions whenever possible on the matter of the chords, and whether he thought that they would work, and suggesting a different chord in place of any that happened to be giving Paul a spot of bother. Even though he was listening to Paul, he had to admit to listening only partially; the rest of his attention was taken up by the shifting of the weather. Already it was getting colder, a breeze picking up to scatter odd pieces of rubbish against the walls and their feet.

A wayward plastic shopping bag had already earlier tangled in Paul’s feet, and had threatened to tumble the smaller man to the floor when it wrapped around his ankles; Richard had grabbed onto his elbow and steadied him until Paul had extricated himself from the trapping folds of the plastic. Paul had cursed but was laughing, typically, by the time that they’d moved on. Richard shivered against the cold, as the wind picked up still further; he burrowed into the folds of his jacket, wishing that he’d thought to wear a heavier one when they’d left their apartment earlier in the afternoon, despite the fact that he’d expected the weather to hold then. The sky had been blue instead of iron grey and the sun had been shining warmly. Even though they’d been out less than an hour, the weather had changed drastically and Richard suspected that it soon would rain. 

“Reesh,” Paul said, speaking loudly into his ear to attract his attention.

The other man further attracted his attention by tugging on Richard’s elbow and Richard turned, as he silently wondered what he’d missed with his meandering train of thought about the weather.

“Let’s go in the Dragon playground,’ Paul said, with an excited grin up at Richard.

“Don’t be daft,” Richard said, with a sudden laugh. “That’s for kids.” 

“So? There’s no one there at the moment. D’you know how rare that is?” Paul asked, as he continued to tug at Richard’s elbow.

Richard surprised himself by allowing the other man to steer him towards the playground in question; a large dragon made out of wood dominated the space. As Paul had said, there were no children running through the mostly concrete playground nor climbed upon the massive wooden dragon structure. He couldn’t even see any on the sand-pit or at the fountain. 

“C’mon, Reesh, let’s have a laugh,” Paul said. “No one’s around to watch, if that‘s what you‘re worried about.”

“I bet they bloody will,” Richard muttered darkly. “As soon as we set foot inside this place, Till will walk along the street and will point at us and laugh.” 

“So what if he does? Let him,” Paul replied, still grinning. “Don’t be such a party pooper.”

“I didn’t realize that there was even a party to poop,” Richard immediately said.

“You do realize that that makes no logical sense,” Paul pointed out, as he stopped in front of the dragon and stared up at the great lizard’s wooden maw.

“I realized. I was just hoping that you hadn’t,” Richard admitted, laughing despite himself. 

He knew that that was a vain hope; Paul didn't miss a trick at the best of times. He was very sharp witted and not a lot got past him. 

“Hurry up, if you’re gonna go on that thing,” Richard said, still worrying about being seen by Till or anyone else. 

Paul huffed and made his way around the dragon’s body, before he surprisingly managed to climb inside; Richard hadn‘t expected the other man to actually fit. Paul soon squirted out over one of the slides, before he raced round to peer once again the dragon’s mouth, bright grin still firmly in place upon the smaller man’s face. Richard had to grin back; despite his embarrassment, Paul’s obvious joy over even the smallest, silliest things was endlessly infectious. Paul placed his hand as best he could over the dragon’s wooden teeth and pretended to struggle. 

“Argh! The bastard’s got me! Save me, Reesh,” Paul howled, as he continued to thrash wildly.

“Get away from there, you stupid bastard,” Richard suddenly yelled back, ever more embarrassed by his partner's antics. “Someone will see.”

Paul didn’t seem to notice, or otherwise he deliberately took no notice. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Paul. The other man continued to wriggle and giggle his way over the slides and sometimes yelled for Richard, so much so at one point, that Richard began to wonder if perhaps the other man was stuck. He had the sudden urge to just leave him there, but he knew that he wasn’t that heartless, even when Paul was being a bit of a nuisance. 

“Paulchen, get down; you‘ll get stuck or something,” Richard said, after some time had passed. “You’re behaving like a child. Besides, it’s starting to rain.” 

This last was true at least; great spatters of rain had started to fall, impacting against the concrete in dark wet splattered craters. Richard could feel the droplets hitting against his head and trickling in uncomfortable tickles against his scalp. 

“Reesh,” Paul said, and suddenly he sounded genuinely panicked. “I’m stuck.”

“I fucking told you,” Richard said, with a great sigh, as he strode forward.

He thought he might try and help the other man out after all, even though he wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to go about such a thing, if Paul proved to be genuinely stuck. He made his way around the dragon’s body until he’d found Paul; the other man was hanging upside down from the edge of one of the slides but even so, Richard recognised the playful mischievous look on the other man’s face, even at the odd angle. It was then that he knew that Paul wasn't stuck after all.

“You bastard. I’m gonna leave you, you know,” Richard said, and he half turned away to do just that.

Paul reached out and his fingers caught and snarled through Richard’s own. He pouted at Richard with such intensity that Richard didn’t have the heart to continue walking away; instead he allowed himself to be snared, and to be pulled a little closer to Paul.

“Get down here, a little closer, my love,” Paul said, from his upside-down vantage point. “So I can see you better.”

“You can see me from here, just fine,” Richard pointed out. 

“Please, just humour me,” Paul said, with a snort. 

Richard huffed and wondered what on earth the other man had in mind for him, before he knelt down on one knee beside the other man. 

“If you say anything about proposals, I will leave you,” he warned, only half-meaning it, this time.

“Now that you mention it ... “ Paul said, with an awkward arch lift of his eyebrow. “Reesh.”

His hand was warm and soft against Richard’s own when Richard jokingly moved, and once again, Richard allowed himself to be easily snared by the other man. 

“What?” Richard asked, but he was more amused than annoyed now. 

“Pretend I’m Spiderman,” Paul said.

“What?” Richard asked, in sudden confusion.

Paul sighed and Richard felt the gusting hotness of it against his rain-wet cheek. Instead of speaking, Paul drew him in, until his mouth connected awkwardly with Richard's. The angle was odd and almost wrong for a kiss, but Richard soon lost himself to it all the same, eyes immediately closing as Paul licked his way into Richard’s mouth. The kiss was soft and slow, mouths awkward and imperfectly aligned, but still, Richard thought it was the sweetest little kiss he’d had in a while. Richard reached up and rested his hand against the back of Paul’s neck even as the kiss ended, leaving the two men inches apart and breathing heavily. 

“Come down from there and do that properly,” Richard said.

Paul nodded and grinned again, before he wriggled his way back up onto the slide again. Seconds later, he’d returned to Richard’s side, reaching up to pull the other man closer; Richard allowed himself to be pulled, mouth connecting solidly with Paul's in a wet line, hands immediately resting possessively against the slighter man’s butt. All of a sudden, he didn’t care for the rain or whether anyone saw; all he cared about, all he wanted was Paul right then, and the warmth of his body against his, the gentle, familiar pressure of Paul’s lips against his own. Paul was eager against him, hips soon buffeting against Richard’s as though Paul wanted more from Richard than just a mere kiss. 

Richard eased away and rested his forehead against Paul’s as the rain grew heavier, plastering his hair flat against his scalp. He closed his eyes, and rested his hands upon Paul’s hips, before he felt the other man press swift kisses against his mouth.

“Let’s go home,” Paul murmured against Richard’s lips.

Richard nodded, but he didn’t say anything more; instead, he turned and began to walk home, with Paul in step beside him. Paul, surprisingly, was quiet for the majority of the walk back to the apartment, and Richard occasionally stole the odd glance and smile with the other man. Even though they’d been dating for years, suddenly their relationship felt oddly fresh and new again, with the frisson of excitement that they’d once had near the beginning. Although Richard was content with all that he now shared with Paul, he thought it refreshing to rediscover that initial spark of excitement again. 

It seemed to take forever to Richard before they reached their apartment once more, yet when he checked his watch, he saw that the walk had taken little more than fifteen minutes. By that time, both men were thoroughly soaked, as neither of them had an umbrella with them. Paul was laughing as they piled through their front door, clothes soaked and dripping against the carpet runner that was laid across the hallway floor. 

Richard closed the door firmly behind them both, before he pulled his coat off with a faint and uncomfortable grimace; Paul followed suit, hands brushing over the skin of Richard’s suddenly exposed, yet still wet, arm. Richard shivered pleasurably beneath the touch, and felt Paul dance his fingers further up his arm, before the other man rested his palm against the back of his neck. Paul nuzzled against his nose, before he drifted away; Richard groaned in building frustration, barely hearing Paul’s explanation of needing to change into something dry.

“Or unless you don’t want me wearing anything at all,” Paul threw over his shoulder, as he paused in the doorway to their bedroom. 

“Nah, don’t bother,” Richard said. “I want you naked.” 

“Super,” Paul replied, with a broad grin.

Richard followed him into the bedroom, and crowded into Paul even before the other man had started to change out of his soaking wet shirt. Paul arched up into Richard’s body, eyes closed as a sigh passed contentedly through parted lips when Richard stripped the wet shirt away, and dropped it with a thud against the floor; Richard began to kiss the other man’s neck, hand skating down the warm line of Paul’s now exposed belly. Richard felt how responsive and pliant Paul was against him, soft noises leaking past parted lips as Richard continued to press loud kisses against his neck and his throat, leaving tiny loving nips in his wake. 

He began undoing Paul’s belt, hands soon dipping down to push open the other man’s flies; Paul’s jeans were soon kicked away, leaving the other man in nothing more than his boxers. Richard’s hand ghosted over the other man's groin, where he found that Paul was already halfway to being hard; he made an appreciative noise against the other man’s throat, before he stepped away, fingers stuttering awkwardly against his clothes. He found it suddenly difficult to work his buttons; Paul chuckled, the sound a dark and surprisingly sexy thing, as he helped Richard with his buttons and his belt. 

Soon, Richard too was wearing nothing but his underwear; Richard pressed his mouth against Paul's, before he licked his way into his partner’s mouth, hands resting warmly against the other man’s butt. Paul eased away, rested his forehead against Richard’s, eyes resting upon the other man’s mouth.

“Fuck me,” Paul murmured against Richard's lips.

Richard’s only response was to groan out his agreement; he eased away from Paul to retrieve the lube from the bathroom, reluctant to leave his partner‘s side for even those scant few moments. Paul was already laid out on the bed, boxers long since removed and tossed carelessly to the floor. The other man was stroking himself already, long fingers stroking idly at himself as he watched Richard pad back into the room again. Richard made an unintelligible noise at the sight; Paul’s face was flushed slightly, yet the other man looked comfortable upon the bed, and mostly relaxed. Richard kicked away his boxers before he climbed onto the bed between Paul’s now spread legs; although Paul did not stop idly touching himself, he was avidly watching Richard, at the way that he spread lube liberally across his fingers and the way that he dipped slick fingers down and pressed them against Paul’s body. 

Richard lost himself to the other man, fingers exploring Paul’s skin as the other man’s hand fell away, to lay beside him on the bed, cock laying hard and unattended now. Richard began preparing him, fingers moving slowly against his lover’s body, enjoying the responsive way that Paul moved against him, and the soft noises that leaked from the other man’s mouth. In time, he eased his fingers away, smiling slightly at the disappointed whine that Paul gave, before he stroked lube onto his erection; he settled down upon Paul and guided himself into the other man, giving a choked off cry at the tight feel of Paul around him. He waited until the other man had settled out around him, at the way that Paul rested one hand on the small of Richard’s back, as though letting him know that he was alright; Richard then began to move, hips slowly thrusting against hips before moving more confidently when Paul began to respond to him, encouraging sounds falling in the air between them with every movement that Richard made. 

Richard continued making love to Paul, hands clinging desperately to Paul as though frightened to let him go; Paul held just as desperately in turn onto him. Richard felt his climax spiralling in his abdomen, sending pin-pricks of pleasure racing through his body; he felt lost in the white noise of it all, and he kept thrusting as the pleasure built upon itself and he came, with a sigh of Paul’s name, fingers digging harshly into the other man’s hips. 

Paul arched up into him, fingers dragging at his erection until he came, senseless cries soon muffled by Richard's mouth descending upon his; Richard held the other man through his climax, until they both were left still and sated. They lay in silence then, Richard holding Paul close into his body, eyes closed and a smile resting gently upon his lips; he felt Paul tracing patterns against his skin with gentle tickling fingers. Richard hummed out a contented note, and felt Paul press kisses against his chest, before he opened his eyes and smiled at Paul. Paul responded with a smile of his own, nose curling and creasing at him in the way that it always did whenever Paul was particularly pleased with something, but the other man didn’t speak. Instead, he leant in and pressed a soft kiss against Richard’s mouth, lips dragging and lingering against his, sharing the same breath as him for short moments before leaning away.

“Go to sleep for a while,” Paul murmured. “Have some rest, my love.” 

Richard merely hummed and nodded, eyes drifting closed as Paul settled a little closer against him. Richard felt the tickling strands of Paul’s mussed hair against his chin. Richard smoothed one hand ageist the other man’s sweat-sticky back but didn’t say anything; he fell into a sated doze, still dimly aware of his lover’s warm body and snores against him, before he too fell into a deep sleep for a while.


End file.
